Sakura's Childhood
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: This is about Sakura when she's in the academy a little before she meets Ino, in the begging she's 7 and it ends when she gets her team. Warning: Mild spoiler alert
1. Chapter 1

The Academy Life Of Sakura Haruno  
Chapter 1: The new girl  
Sometimes I like to ask myself, why me? Of all the people in the ninja academy, me, Sakura Haruno, was blessed with a giant forehead. My mom told me if I got bangs it will help cover it up. But people made fun of me even more.  
"Hey look its the forehead!" Ami called out. A bunch of people burst into laughter, I could feel hot tears form in my eyes, until Iruka sensi walked in.  
"Alright class take a seat." I sat in the back corner, by myself as usual. Nobody wanted to sit by me or let me sit by them in that case.  
"We have a new student," A really pretty blond haired girl with cute aqua eyes smiled confidently at the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
Her smile slowly faded, "My names Ino Yamanaka, I used to live at the other side of town until me and my family moved here." A bunch of people began whispering.  
Then Iruka sensi scanned the room. "Alright Ino for today why don't you sit in the back next to Sakura." He pointed where I was, I gulped. People began whispering again. "Oh no the new girls sitting next to the forehead!"  
"I feel for her!"  
I put my head down as Ino sat down staring at me and then began taking notes on what was on the board.

Finally class ended and we went to lunch, Ami shoved me against the wall, "Ugh forehead! Your big ugly foreheads in the way!" Her friends started giggling, "Good one Ami" and with that they all walked away. I curled up in a ball and began crying. A few people were staring but I didn't care, sometimes I wish I could just run away. I hate Ami, I hate this forehead, and I hate this school!

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" I looked up it was Naruto Uzamaki, I got up imediently, "No everythings fine Naruto." I remembered what happened to him with those bullies how they tricked him, and if it wasn't for Shikamaru ratting them out, he would have been killed.

"Hey Naruto! Are you coming or what?!" We both looked up, "Yeah I'm coming!" He called back to Shikamaru and ran over and with that they headed outside with Choji and Kiba. I was left their in the hallway, I had 3 choices:

outside and eat with the others and try making friends with Ino

the above+punch Ami in the face

Oh who am I kidding I don't have the nerve for any of those things!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:What to do...  
I figured I'd better head to lunch, I was really hungry and I didn't want anymore people seeing me upset. So I got up, went to my locker, grabbed my lunch box and walked to lunch outside. Everybody was already at a picnic table or under a tree talking, eating and laughing. I noticed Ino had already made new friends. I walked under a Sakura Blossom Tree and sat under it and began reading. As I opened my lunch box Ami walked over, and snatched my lunch box.  
"Mmm thanks!" Her and her friends burst into giggles and before they could strut away something hit Ami. "Ow!"  
It was Ino, she just chucked a handful of dirt at Ami! As Ami rubbed her head she dropped my lunch box which I caught imediantly. Everybody was staring in pure shock and awe.  
"You!" She pointed at Ino.  
Ino giggled, "You know you really shouldn't go off stealing other peoples lunches, besides eating 2 lunches? Explains why your a little chubby doesn't it?" A few kids laughed, I smiled, and i noticed Ami's friends biting their lips trying not to laugh. Ami's face turned red, "Oh and by the way, if I were you I'd check your hair for a worm or something, I didn't really know where I got that dirt just picked it up randomly."  
Ami screamed and ran off, her friends behind her. I looked up at Ino, "Th-thank you" Ino smiled, "Sure anytime." Then I saw more people staring at me and laughing, I heard somebody say, "Wow the forehead can't stand up for herself." I began to cry, then Ino turned back, and said, "Hey your that girl everybody talks about, you know the one with the big forehead."


	3. Chapter 3

After Ino said that, my eyes watered again, and my lip trembled.  
Then Ino moved my bangs out of my face and said, "Yup that is pretty big, but if you make such a big deal about it of course people with make fun of you!" I kept staring at her. "So whats your name? I'm Ino."  
I replied back in a mumble, my lip still trembling, "I'm Sakura"  
"What? I can't hear you, lets try this again, hi I'm Ino."  
"I'm Sakura!" I said louder.  
"Lets much better, hey I got something for you. Same time tommarow okay?" And with that she walked away. I got up, and began walking, I saw Sasuke staring into a lake, thats weird, normally his big brother would come and pick him up. Naruto was then walking over to him.  
"Naruto leave Sasuke alone!" I yelled, blushing imediantly after. Now Naruto and Sasuke were both staring at him. I ran home so embarrassed. I shouldn't have said that! Before I knew it I was already home, I calmed down, and walked in.  
"Mom? Dad?" I picked up a note off the table.  
Dear Sakura,  
If your reading this then it probably means were not home yet. Don't worry sweetie we will be back soon! We were asigned to an important mission.  
I looked at the date of the note, 1 week? I was on a field trip with the rest the class, I haven't seen them since. What can be so important it has to last for a week? I just shrugged and walked over to the fridge and took out a snack.  
The next day I had to walk to school alone, I kept wondering what did Ino have for me? Was it just a trick? I bet Ami put her up to it!  
"Hey Sakura! Over here!" I looked up. It was Ino, she had something behind her back. Maybe it was a trick, maybe it was a fist, she would ask me to me close my eyes, and them BAM! She would punch me. Ino ran over to me instead. "Hey didn't you hear me? I was calling you name. I have a suprise for you!"  
"Oh sorry..." I said  
"Oh whatever just close your eyes."  
I gulped, "Why?"  
She sighed, "Its a suprise, trust me your going to love it! And it will help alot."  
I closed my eyes, then I felt her tie something in my hair, then my bangs get out of my face. "Okay open." She was holding a small mirror, the suprise was a ribbon for my hair. "See, you look great."  
"Th-thank you Ino," I said. I loved the red ribbon. "But you didn't have to."  
"Your right, but I wanted too. Think of it as a token of friendship." She giggled.  
A token, of friendship. I loved it!  
And thats how me and Ino became best friends forever!


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks have past since Ino gave me the ribbon, I found out my parents had returned but they were still in the hospital and I still couldn't see them. In my kuniochi class, me and Ino were supposed to practice flower arranging.  
I saw Ino, "Ino!" and quickly ran over to her then tripped over my legs.  
She stared at me along with some other kids near by, "Wow what a clutz." She stated, I got up and let out a tiny giggle, trying to hold back tears.  
Later on I sat next to Ino frustrated that I didn't understand what to do with our asignment. "I'm just not very good at this kind of stuff," I said sitting next to Ino.  
"Okay then let me explain, you need 1 main flower and other flowers to compliment the main one. Its really not that hard once you get the hang of it."  
Them Ami walked over to me, I gulped, what did she want? "Well if it isn't billboard brow, listen your still just a loser so don't go off walking around like your hot stuff got it?" And with that she thumped me in the forehead. Ino then threw flowers inside her mouth and Ami fell back. "Ugh Ino!" Then her friends rushed over, "Ami!" They said in shock.  
"Sorry its just your head is so empty, I mistaked it for a vase and thought I better put flowers in it." Then Ami struggled to get up, then Ino continued, "Its a shinobi flower, I guess its not that poisness but spit those out when you get the chance." With that Ami and her friends ran off to tell the teacher. Then Ino began giggling, "Oops I forgot to say only the root is poisness." Wow Ino is so brave, I would have never had the guts to do that, not to mention or clothes are amazing and she's so cute. Compared to that I'm...nothing. "Hey, whats wrong?" She asked concerned.  
"Oh I just got some dust in my eye when i fell." I said quickly, Ino began laughing, "Oh Sakura your such a clutz."  
3 months have past since the day I have met Ino, people have stopped bullying me about my forehead, but sometimes Ami and her friends gang up on me, but with Ino's help I can stand up for myself, I soon began building my own confidence. Ino introduced me to some of her friends, and there was this boy named Sasuke Uchiha. I had a huge crush on him!


	5. Chapter 5

When I told Ino about Sasuke she looked annoyed and one of her friends said, "All the girls have a crush on Sasuke."

I smiled, "Well looks like I've got some competition!" And chuckled.

Me and Ino began walking home together, every Tuesday we want to my house to do homework and have a snack. "I-Ino whats wrong?" She wasn't in her normal perky mood.

"Its nothing Sakura, just forget it," she said in an annoyed voice.

I opened the door to my house and we both did our homework in silent, my mom walked in smiling with 2 juice boxes, sliced apples and crackers.

"Here you go girls," my mom said warmly. "Would you like any help with your homework?"

"No mom its okay," I said.

Ino stood up, "I was just leaving actually, but thank you very much Mrs. Haruno."

"Wait aren't you going to wait for your dad?"

"No its only a few blocks and its daylight, don't worry about me." With that she left. I was so confused, why was Ino acting this way? Was it something I did? Was it something I said?

My mom sat down, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing mom...its just Ino's been acting weird all day and wont tell me whats wrong."

"Well maybe something happened that you don't know about, and she's not ready to share it with you," she pecked my forehead, "It'll be all right. Now finish up your homework dinner will be ready at 6:30. I was hoping Ino would stay for dinner I made-"

"Okay mom!"

She gave me the 'You better watch it missy' look and left.

The next day at the academy, me and Ino arrived at the same time. Her dad waved too me but Ino quickly looked away, I ran over. "Hey Ino! Good morning Mr. Yamanaka."

"Hi Sakura. Bye dad."

"Bye girls have fun," Ino's dad said and left.

"Tell me whats wrong? And don't say nothing! You've been acting like this since yesterday!" I then quickly covered my mouth, did I just say that out loud?!

Ino stared at me for a long time then sighed and said, "I have a crush on Sasuke too!"

Me and my best friend...have a crush on the same boy...is this really happening?


End file.
